powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear Inducement
The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. Sub-power of Fear Manipulation. Variation of Emotion Inducement. Opposite to Courage Inducement. Also Called *Bogeyman Effect *Fear Induction *Intimidation *Panic/Terror Inducement Capabilities The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The target’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Techniques *Fear Augmentation: enhance any feelings of fear until the victim literally dies of fright. *Fearful Scream: scream with fear echoing in every sound-wave. *Insanity Inducement: making others feel fear to the point they will become traumatized. *Killing Intent: control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims. *Paralysis Inducement: make the target literally 'paralyzed with fear'. *Unknown Inducement: cause a fear so powerful that others tune users presence out of sight and mind. Associations * Bogeyman Physiology * Despair Inducement * Emotion Inducement * Emotion Manipulation * Facelessness * Fear Manipulation * Menacing Presence * Mental Inducement * Mental Manipulation * Meta Fear Inducement * Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation * Surprise Inducement Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield/Indomitable Will (highly resistant) Psychic Immunity/Fearlessness (impervious). *May be overpowered by Courage Inducement. *May be constantly active. Known Users See Also: The Dreaded and Supernatural Fear Inducer. Known Objects *The Soul Shredder (Danny Phantom) *Phobia Mask (Chaotic) *Various fear poisons and fear enchanted weapons (The Elder Scrolls) *Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DC Comics) *King Sombra's Magic Door (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Left Hand of Horror (Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) Known Locations *Mansion of Night (Percy Jackson) Gallery Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) as nodt.png|Äs Nodt (Bleach), Sternritter "F", can amplify one's fear to lethal levels. Yachiru Unohana's True Nature.png|While kind and motherly on the surface, Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is one of the most feared Shinigami in all of Soul Society, even to those who are unaware of her true self. Interrogation Intuition by Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) is well known for his ability to inspire fear in others Batman Sinestro Corps 01.jpg|...to the extent that he was chosen as a candidate for the Sinestro Corps. Parallax Free.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics), the living embodiment of all fear. File:Scarecrow.jpg|Batman (DC Universe) under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear-inducing toxin. Sinestro_Corps_Panel.JPG|Sinestro Corps (DC Comics) File:Fright Knight.jpg|Through the power of his sword, the Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) is able to send his victims to an alternate dimension where they are forced to experience their greatest fears. File:Chaos STC.jpg|Chaos (Sonic the Comic) possesses a powerful aura of fear that causes anyone in close proximity to him to become petrified with fear. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|Boogeyman (Boogeyman 2) MM Bogeyman.jpg Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doom Slayer (Doom) is the single most feared being to all of Hell. ghost.jpeg|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ebenezer_Laughton_(Earth-616).jpg|Scarecrow (Marvel Comics) Alexander_Aaron_(Earth-616).jpg|Alexander Aaron (Marvel Comics) File:712878-caliban_00.jpg|Caliban (Marvel Comics) Barbas.jpg|Barbas, The Demon of Fear (Charmed) can literally scare people to death by bringing their fears to life. The Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) truly lives up to his name. FEAR Fullbody Render.png|Fear (Inside Out) is Riley's capacity to feel fear, making her feel fear whenever he's at the controls. Kuudou Hinokage.jpg|Kuudo Hinokage (Medaka Box) induces an intimidating presence so powerful people cast him out of conscious thought and cognitive perception. Pennywise_the_Dancing_Clown.png|It (Stephen King's It) in the form of Pennywise Oddbob.jpg|In order to feed, The Jeggorabax Energy Entity (The Sarah Jane Adventures) induced fear into its victims Huwawa_H.png|Huwawa (Valkyrie Crusade) terrifies all who see her eyes. Pitch Black Pokemon.png|Darkrai (Pokémon) can inflict fear with its ability to make people see nightmares. Fungus.png|Fungus Humongus (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles;2012 Tv series) can produce hallucinatory spores which causes it's victims to experience their worst fears. Frieza Final Form.jpg|As the Emperor of Evil, Frieza (Dragon Ball), was the most feared mortal in Universe 7, to the point that even decades after his death his sheer fear factor was stated to be the only thing keeping his empire from collapsing. Level 6.png|The prisoners of Level 6 (One Piece) have committed crimes so vile even the newspapers refused to write about them. The world fears the inmates to the point that the World Government has to “erase” their existences from history. Big mom 2.jpg|Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (One Piece) is a highly feared pirate with a fear factor so great that even the Giants do not dare speak her name. Strongest Creature.png|Kaido's (One Piece) status as the "Strongest Creature in the World" makes him so feared that people would rather risk declaring war on the World Government than anger him. Akainu-anime.jpg|Because of his sheer ruthlessness, Sakazuki (One Piece) is feared by both allies and enemies alike, including the dreaded Blackbeard Pirates. Shanks and Luffy.jpg|Users of Conqueror's/Haoshoku Haki (One Piece) Darth Vader.JPG|As the chief enforcer of the Emperor's tyrannical will, Darth Vader (Star Wars) was one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart (Marvel Comics) Calamity Embodiment by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken's (Kingdom) mere presence causes intense fear within those around him be it either enemy or allies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries